The Blonde Profiler Story
by Marlena313
Summary: The JJ Saga


It had been two weeks since the Hastings ordeal and JJ was still plagued by recurring nightmares. She would wake up screaming and in night sweats. It would take Will an hour to calm her down and back to sleep. But this night the nightmare was an old one, one she had thought long since been buried in the far backness of her mind. It started with her as an eight year old little girl asleep in her princess canopy bed. Then being awaken by her father, who proceeded to rape her, then it flashforward to three years later to her as an eleven year old finding her older sister dead from committing suicide, she glanced down she was holding her sister's suicide note. It read: Jenny, you are the best litttle sister anyone could ask for. I love you so much. I'm sorry I let dad hurt you. Remember this is not your fault. I love you, Love Rosaline. She held the note crying. She went to put the note back in the envelope when she noticed the envelope contained something else. She stuck her hand in and pulled out her sister's necklace with a note attached to it. Which read " Wear always, I will be with you forever."

Then JJ sat upright in the bed looked to her left Will was still asleep. So she climbed gently out of the bed and headed down the hall to Henry's room. She slowly opened his door and walked towards him asleep in his bed. She sat down by his head. Henry hearing a noise woke up. " Mommy, why you sad?" " Mommy, just misses Aunt Rosie" JJ replied. " Me too Mommy, Me too" replied Henry.

Will woke up the next morning to an empty bed. He got up and started calling out JJ's name. He finally found her sleeping in Henry's bed. " Shh, mommy's sleeping" whispered Henry. Will went over and kissed JJ on the cheek causing her to wake up. " Morning beautiful" said Will with a smile. JJ smiled back. An hour later JJ's phone rang, Hotch was calling there was a case. JJ got ready and headed into work. When she got to the case room everyone was there and Garcia was already displaying the evidence. " It appears this unsub likes his ladies young, petite, and blonde" Hotch said to the team " He holds them for seventy-two hours, then kills them" " Wheels up in thirty". The team closed their files and got ready to go. The team arrived and split into teams of two to investigate. JJ was paired with Morgan, They both got to the house of a witness. " I'll go check the front" Derek told JJ. " I'll go around back" JJ replied. JJ walked around the side of the house to the back. Wow what a dump she thought. It looked like one big maze of junkyard. JJ walked further into the junk wasteland when all of the sudden she was struck from behind. Meanwhile Morgan had kicked his way inside the house. JJ fell to the ground. She was about to get back up when a man started pulling her legs towards himself. JJ used her nails trying to pull herself away, clawing through the grass and dirt. The man was to strong, He flipped her body around and sat down on her hips. JJ was terrified, she tried pushing him off but he pinned her wrists down with his hands. " You are very pretty" he said. JJ started to scream " Morgan!, Morgan back here" The man pulled out a gun and JJ went silent. He then proceeded to undue two of her shirt buttons. A single tear rolled down JJ's cheek. All of the sudden out of nowhere Morgan appeared and he pistol whipped the man. JJ sat up and wrapped her arms around Derek's neck sobbing. " It's ok, I got ya" Morgan told her trying to console her. Hotch made an executive decision and sent JJ on the jet back home to Will. Once back home JJ went inside only to find the place dark, with candles and rose petals everywhere. " Hello?" " Will?' she questioned as she walked through the house. When she got to her bedroom there was Will. He had candles on the dresser, in the window and rose petals on the floor and bed. Also their wedding song was playing. JJ was so surprised she gasped covering her mouth with her hands. " Where's Henry?' she asked Will. " He's having a sleepover with Jack" Will replied " How about you slip into that cute black number". JJ gave him the look and went to put it on. She then climbed into bed. She and Will shared a couple of kisses. She started nibbling on his ear. He slowly caressed his hand down her body stopping at her stomache. He looked into her eyes and said " Maybe we can make you another one" . JJ hearing those words flashed back to the night where Hastings had her chained up, caressed her stomache with his hands and said those exact words. JJ immediately pulled away, started crying and ran into the bathroom locking herself in.


End file.
